


Magic!

by aromantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromantic/pseuds/aromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1976. The date; September First. The sixth year Gryffindor students began their penultimate school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Marauder Era story set between the start of the gangs Sixth year and finishing at the end of their seventh. It isn't just Lily/James, but a bunch of intersecting plots about Hogwarts and the students within. There are OC's which play important roles in the story (ugh, I know). 
> 
> It will be about 40 to 50 chapters all around the 3,000 to 4,000 word count. I'm not a professional writer and I'm no J.K. Rowling. In fact, this is my first fic. Enjoy!

**Chapter I - “Change”**

 

People have a common misconception about personality. They believe it can be changed in the blink of an eye. That epiphanies are put into effect almost immediately. Growing up and changing is a long process, one that is not instantly realized overnight. This misconception complicates relationships, especially of the romantic kind. James Potter and Lily Evans didn't know this, a fact so eerily highlighted at the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts.

The year was 1976. The date; September First. It was an amiable day. Warm, but manageable. Platform nine and three-quarters was bustling with students and their worrisome parents. It was a brand new year, and the excitement at that prospect was noticeable. Especially in one Lily Evans.

Lily Evans had always loved September 1st. She would cross the barrier from muggle to magic. It was a wonderful day, that nothing could ever ruin. She was a new person than she was two months prior. Older, wiser. There was an incident (frequently reflected over the last few months) between herself, James Potter and Severus Snape. It taught her a few important lessons. Lessons she would be ready to apply to her penultimate Hogwarts year. Severus and her would never be friends again. But as for her _real_ friends, Lily learnt they were worth listening to. It was they who forewarned her something like this would happen, after all. She didn't listen. Now she would.

It would be the beginning of a new phase of her life, from the day Snape made it obvious where his true allegiance lay (“ _Mudblood_ ”, he said hanging upside down in the air) to all the crying she did in the last week of school to the thought-filled holidays that led to self-actualization.

This would all become _real_ as of September First. At least, according to her.

(Because in reality, changing yourself isn't that simple. But as wise as the sixth year was, she didn't quite understand that yet. That lesson would come later.)

Amidst the commotion of the station, a cheerful voice called out as Lily began to board the train and roam it's halls.

“Evans!” Lily turned to see the source of the greeting, despite already knowing who it belonged to.

“Hullo, Melissa!” Lily replied. It was Melissa MacDougal, a fellow (sixth-year) Gryffindor. “How was the holidays?”

“Simply  _marvelous_ ! I visited this _wonderful_ coast in the South, my parents have a house there. Simply _spectacular_ views. You?”

“Self-actualization.”

"Yes, you did write about that...” Melissa trailed off to glare at a Slytherin that walked past (whom Melissa disliked). When he was gone, she continued. “Anything else?” Lily had to think about it.

“Visited Marlene a couple of times...” Upon reflection, it was something of a boring holiday.

“Oh. Well, that's good too, I guess. Should we go find a carriage? The others will be around here somewhere.” The pair proceeded down the hallway and it took all of three minutes before they located the other four female sixth-year Gryffindor students.

There were six sixth year Gryffindor students. Charity Burbage, Lily Evans, Melissa MacDougal, Marlene McKinnon, Rebecca Oakby and Mary MacDonald. They were all similar in personality and philosophy, as teenage girl clique's tended to be.

“Good morning, all.” Melissa grandly began.

“Lily!” Mary squealed with excitement. She stood up, and hugged her friend. This involved tripping over Rebecca's feet, who just giggled at the unfolding reunion.

“Hey, Lils.” Marlene said, calmly. Charity merely waved silently.

“I hear you spent the break being melancholic. How did that go for you?” Rebecca inquired. She was not one for tact.

“I wasn't melancholic.” Lily replied, blankly. No one was listening.

“Do you even know what melacholism is?” Mary cheekily asked. (Truthfully, none of them really did.)

“ _Melancholia_ .” Melissa corrected. “Do _you_ , MacDonald?”

“Neither of you do.” Marlene smiled.

“I wasn't melancholic!” Lily repeated.

“Beside the point.”

It was just at that moment Remus Lupin walked past outside their compartment and Lily suddenly remembered she had a prefect meeting to attend. So she let her friends continue their friendly banter and left silently. The only person to watch her as she went was Charity, with her beady eyes.

“Remus!” Lily called out (a little too loudly). Her fellow prefect turned around.

“Hi, Lily. Had a good holiday? You hardly wrote.”

“Right, yeah...I'm sorry about that. It was just...I was busy.” Not one of her best excuses.

“Really? Because the few times you did, you were complaining about your _lack_ of holiday activities.”

“Yeah...well...” Remus realised how uncomfortable he had made Lily, so he hastily changed the subject. Remus often had a way of detecting other peoples discomfort and amending the situation accordingly.

“So, prefect meeting?”

“It's why I came after you.” They took off to the meeting together.

What Remus was aware of that Lily wasn't, was that under the invisibility cloak three feet away, James Potter and Sirius Black had witnessed the innocent small talk between the two.

They wanted to perform a prank requiring stealth. However, the halls had become too crowded for them to navigate properly whilst unseen. It seemed that the train was simply too narrow. Under the cloak, the pair lamented this.

"Well, Prongs. What should we do?” Sirius asked.

“'Probably take the cloak off.” James replied. “We're getting too big for this thing anyway. People can probably see our feet.”

“Especially the firsties. They're short and their eyes are _always_ on the ground.”

James sighed before stating they should go find 'Wormy', who was their fourth friend and Marauder, Peter Pettigrew.

This would later prove to be difficult feat.

After the prefect meeting, Lily and Remus had to patrol the train corridors for mischief makers. There was no convention that said they had to do it _together_ , but they thought it was best to catch up with each other. After all, they were friends.

“What did you do in your holidays?” Lily inquired after they had confiscated a few items that were considered contraband.

“Oh, not much.” He replied. “Mostly visiting James and Sirius...” Remus immediately cut off. “Er, nothing much,” he amended.

“Remus, it's fine. I don't care about that any more.”

“Really? After...” Remus cut off again, thinking he had hit something of a sore spot.

“ _It's fine_ . I'm _over_ it.” Lily emphasised. Once again, she was unaware that James Potter was walking past, under the invisibility cloak.

James had told Sirius that he was giving up on the prank because there wasn't enough room. But in truth, it was because he didn't _want_ to. He didn't _want_ to go around hexing innocent people anymore. Because he finally realised how much of a bully he was. There were other reasons, too – one of which was three meters away from him chatting with Remus Lupin.

It also had something to do with the fact Padfoot nearly killed Snivellus the previous year by telling him where he could find Moony in his werewolf form and unveiling the “Marauder's Greatest Secret”.

Though he would never admit it. (At least not yet).

The train ride to Hogwarts was as uneventful as train rides usually go. When Lily and Remus finished lazily patrolling the corridors they returned to their respective compartments. Lily with the sixth year girls and Remus with the Marauders.

As time went on, they had all changed into their Hogwarts robes, because they would be arriving soon.

The Gryffindor girl's compartment was filled with Rebecca Oakby curiously wondering what had happened to her friend.

“Has anyone seen Charity?” Rebecca asked, “she left an hour ago saying she needed to do something and hasn't been back yet.”

“Maybe she just needed an hour to go do something.” Marlene innocently replied. 

 

The train pulled into Hogsmead station and all the students filed out onto the platform.

“Firs' years this way!” Hagrid predictably bellowed out. “First years, over 'ere!”

Lily, Marlene, Mary and Melissa got into a carriage together, with the latter two unusually quiet. They were both staring at the same empty space in front of them. It also did not help that Charity was still missing. (Rebecca stayed behind to look for her). They were all a bit tense. Even the marvel of Hogwarts castle in full view was not enough to stir any smiles. Even in _Lily_ , who had for years (somewhat childishly) enjoyed the site. 

 

In another carriage – one not yet moving – James, Sirius and Remus were pleasantly chatting. The topic ranged from Quidditch to their missing companion.

“Wonder were Wormy has gotten too.” James said.

“Probably being attacked by some Slytherins.” Sirius replied, nonchalantly. James grinned in agreement.

“ _You two..._ ” Remus said.

“Yes?” Sirius asked, innocently.

“You two,” he changed his tone, “should be nicer to Peter.”

“Oh, come on. He's knows it's all in good fun.”

“Does he?” Remus asked. Before either of them could reply, a fourth student appeared. It was Rebecca Oakby.

“Can I join you? Everywhere else is full.”

“Sure,” Sirius replied quickly. As soon as Rebecca climbed on, the carriage took off.

“So why aren't you with Burbage?” James asked.

“No one can find her.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “Peter's gone missing too.”

“Oh r _eally..._ ” Sirius also raised his eyebrows, however more suggestively. Rebecca just glared at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

James just laughed at his friend.

“Have a good holiday, Rebecca?” Remus asked.

"More or less. You?”

“Yes, it was quite pleasant.”

Rebecca turned her attention to the other two. “I heard you two moved in together. _How romantic_.”

“And you got offended when I suggested Peter and Burbage were off...”

“That's enough, _thank you_.” Rebecca interrupted. James merely laughed again. “Quiet, you.”

The carriage ride was tense, which made it seem like an eternity. Eventually it arrived at the school. (Exactly ten minutes and twenty six seconds after the carriage containing two-thirds of the Gryffindor female sixth years.)

While it was dark, the school stood bright. Even though most of it was empty, one may accidentally misinterpret it as being full.

Rebecca stormed off as soon as the carriage came to a halt.

“You offended her, Padfoot.” James observed.

“Ah, well. I always thought she was tightly wound.”

“You two..” Remus repeated for the third time.

“Oi, I didn't do anything wrong, Moony.”

“Neither did I!”

The journey to the Great Hall was loud and crowded, so there was little time for further conversation. No one really talked to each other until they were seated. They couldn't over all the noise. 

 

“Should we tell McGonnagal?” Rebecca asked.

“Tell her about what?” Melissa replied.

“Charity.”

“What about her?”

“ _She's missing!_ ” Rebecca flared her nostrils in frustration.

“Don't worry, Rebecca, I'm sure she'll be here soon.” Lily patted her friend on the shoulder. “Look, the sorting is starting.”

Lily was right. The first years began to file in nervously. Some were looking at the surroundings, others stared at their feet. A popular point of interest was te enchanted ceiling, which displayed a night blue sky partially enlightened by Moonlight. Others were the four long tabled filled with students so much bigger than they. Lily reflected on how she felt five years prior. A whole world of wonder was opened up to her when the sorting hat was placed on her head. _Gryffindor_ . It was funny that she was placed in the house of brave, when at the time she felt everything _but_ . She still loved it. Over time she would love it less. _Sev_ hated the house, and everyone in it. Except her.

Some of the purebloods knew about what was going to happen. However they were still shocked when the Hat began to sing. _They always were_. 

 

As the last name was called (a Hufflepuff) and everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up at the whole hall fell silent. He was exceedingly good at commanding attention silently. It may have been his long, silvery beard, his posture, his voice, his dress or a combination of all that and more.

“Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts. I will try to be brief, as I am sure you all wish dearly to get to your dinner.” He paused. “You may all be aware of recent dangers posed to our world. It is the job of this school to keep you all safe. There will be heightened security. Though I must implore each and every one of you to not do anything reckless and keep your own selves safe.” He paused again.

“Now, I must introduce our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dearborn.”

He was a young man, who looked kind but strong. Dearborn stood up and bowed slightly, to greet the students.

 

It was a brief speech, one that was very un-Dumbledore like. Mary and Marlene both pointed this out to their friends. But since Lily was daydreaming and Rebecca was worrying, only Melissa heard him.

“Well, I imagine so.” She began. “Professor Dumbledore is under a lot of stress. Mary, could you please pass the potatoes?”

“When has _Dumbledore_ ever been under stress?” Marlene inquired. “He's Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!”

“Lily, what do you think?” Mary asked, not responding to her friend. However her question went ignored. “Rebecca?” Neither of them were listening. Meanwhile, down at another section of the table the Marauders continued chatting.

 

“I do hope Wormtail is okay...” Remus said gravely.

“He probably just missed the train. He'll just floo in.” James replied.

“Prongs, when has Peter ever missed the train?”

“Well, aside from today...” Sirius mused.

“We don't know whether he missed today, though.”

“Ten galleons says he did.”

“I doubt it.”

“Burbage _is_ missing too...” Remus replied. Sirius began to open his mouth, as if to say something. “Shut up, Padfoot.”

“Wasn't going to say anything.”

“Yes, you were.” James and Remus replied in unison.

“Did you lot say Peter is missing?” A new voice asked. It belonged to Benjy Fenwick, another sixth year Gryffindor.

“Hullo, Benjy. Didn't see you there.” Remus greeted their friend. “Have you seen him?”

“No, but I heard McGonagall mention him to Slughorn earlier. Could mean something. I think she also said something about Charity, too.”

“You should probably go tell that to Oakby, she's worried about her.” James said. “She looked...paler than usual on the train.”

“White as a ghost,” Sirius added. “Not that she isn't _always_ as white as a ghost.”

“Can you tell her?” Benjy asked, “Oakby doesn't like me that much.”

James got up and strolled over to the sixth year girls.

“Oh, hey Potter.” Mary greeted him warmly. Marlene glared at him, but James didn't notice.

“Good evening, Potter.” Melissa added.

“What do you want?” Marlene asked, slightly aggressively.

“To talk to Rebecca.”

“Becky!” Mary snapped her fingers in front of Rebecca's face to get her attention.

“Yes?” Rebecca asked, returning to reality. “Oh, hi James. What do you want?”

“Benjy says that McGonnagal was talking to Slughorn about Charity before.”

“Er...okay. Did he say what they said?”

Before James could respond, Lily began paying attention again.

“Has anyone seen Charity?” She innocently inquired. Mary, Rebecca and Marlene looked at her in surprise. It was obvious she didn't realize James was there. In Lily's defense, her back _was_ turned to him.

“She's been missing all day...” Rebecca explained slowly. “Haven't you noticed?”

“No...I mean, I noticed. But I mean, recently.”

“We were just talking about how nobody had seen her. Are you feeling all right?”

“Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing, Evans?” Melissa asked. “I can take you there, if you'd like.”

“What did McGonagall and Slughorn say?” Rebecca repeated.

“Fenwick didn't say.” James said.

“Oh, hi Potter.” Lily only just noticed his presence.

“Er...hello Evans” He too had began to believe something was wrong with her.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Marlene said. “You've been acting very strangely.”

“I'm going to go talk to McGonnagal.” Rebecca stood up and ran off toward the staff table. “Thank you, James.”

“You can go now.” Marlene said to James. In response, he rolled his eyes and walked off.

“Don't be so rude to James.” Lily said. In response, Mary and Marlene stopped eating and stared at her. “What?”

“You're defending Potter!” Marlene whisper-shreaked. “ _Potter_!”

It took a while for them to consider the implications of this situation.

“Yes, I know.” Lily looked down the table to where three quarters of the Marauders sat. “Like I said, I did a lot of self-actualization.”

 

“How'd it go?” Sirius asked as James sat back down again.

“Told Oakby. She's going to speak to McGonnagal now.”

“No, with Evans.”

James raised his eyebrow and carefully looked at his friend. “What do mean?”

“She _smiled_ at you.”

“Why were you staring at Evans?”

“Because she was _smiling_ at you.”

James just shrugged.

It was no secret that James had a soft spot for Lily for several years. It was also no secret these feelings were unrequited. There were a few small problems. She hated him, _Snivellus_ hated him and _she hated him_ , because Snivellus hated him. But the latter would no longer matter as Snivellus and Lily were no longer friends. Although he wouldn't admit it, there was something he found satisfying about the end of their friendship. Even if it did happen very publicly and _very_ brutally.

There was also the problem of Lily believing that James was immature.

So James had decided to mature. It was a somewhat hastily made decision after attacking Snape at the end of his fifth year. James decided to be polite (or polite enough) and calm. At least, around Evans. He had two months away from her to practice being more decent.

(Because in reality, changing yourself isn't that simple. You can't just decide to be a better person and expect to get a clean slate. James was partially aware of this, but shut those thoughts out.)

 

The feast ended and the students all began to head to the dormitories, with Remus and Lily chaperoning the first years of Gryffindor.

When Lily arrived at the dormitory for the night all her friends (sans Charity) were there. Marlene and Mary were doing their hair, Melissa was studying and Rebecca was fussing over Burbage.

“Why aren't any of you worried!?” Rebecca practically shrieked.

“Dear, I'm sure she will show up soon.” Melissa said, absently turning the page of her book.

“Will you stop being so damn placid!” Rebecca yelled in reply. Everyone looked at her, and Lily sensed another argument brewing. It was a frequent occurrence with the group, that Lily wanted no part in.

 

So she walked out swiftly, down to the common room. For the first night, it was unusually empty. Except for one James Potter, sitting in the corner on a comfortable looking chair. He didn't notice her.

At least, not at first.

“Hey, Evans, what are you doing here?”

To Lily, it seemed forced. But to James, he was just nervous.

“They're fighting upstairs.” Lily said, sitting down next to him. A few seconds of awkward silence transpired before anyone spoke. “How was your holidays?”

“Good. You?”

“Fine.”

More silence.

“Is Burbage still missing?”

“Yeah. Rebecca's freaking out about it.”

“Peter's missing too.”

“Oh.”

The whole conversation was incredibly awkward for both sides, even when discussing a serious topic such as their missing friends.

“Evans?”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry.”

She looked visibly surprised. “For what?”

“Er...” He paused. “Being a git.”

“You're apologizing?”

“What, am I not meant to?” James raised his voice, angrily. In response, Lily did the same.

“No, I mean, yes. Actually, I don't know!” Lily paused. She quietened down. “Why now?”

“Because...what do you mean 'why now'?”

“Here, in the empty common room. Today?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No! I mean, a little bit!” Both were now whisper-shouting at each other.

“What?”

(Because spending two months thinking about being a new person won't necessarily make you a new person. Lily was still mad, at least subconsciously.)

“It's kind of late to apologize is what I mean!”

“Oh, then maybe I shouldn't bother!”

(Because you can't just decide to be polite and a better person. James was still hotheaded. It was possible he always would be.)

“I'm not mad at you for apologizing!” Lily's voice got louder still.

“You just said you were!”

“I said I'm mad at you for doing it _now_!”

“When would you have rather I done it?”

“Any time before...?”

“Well I'm sorry for not apologizing!”

“Well, then you're _forgiven_!”

“Are you being sarcastic?” James asked, at a normal tone, completely serious. Lily was a bit taken back by it.

“No.” She paused, obviously taking the time to make sure she worded her response properly. “Thank you for apologising. About being a git. But you kind of missed the mark on that one.” James almost interrupted her, but she continued. “You missed the mark by a long shot. And ' _being a git_ ' is kind of a vague way to put it.”

Lily tried very hard to word this politely.

“I don't hate you. You're not the _worst_ person.”

“Polite, that.”

“Let me finish!” Lily cleared her throat. “You bullied my best friend for years, and by extension, me.”

“You're best friend? Need I remind...”

“Shut up!” Lily snapped. Unbeknownst to both of them, a few of the younger students had snuck down (out of sight) to see what was going on. “You also bullied a bunch of younger kids, too. Apologizing for being a git isn't really enough. Especially if you're only saying it to me.”

Whatever Lily was going to say was cut off by Mary appearing from the stairwell. She looked angry, and determined.

"Hello, MacDonald." James said, politely. It shook Lily off a bit. 

"Pipe it, Potter." She brushed past. "Rebecca thinks I'm not doing enough to find Burbage." Mary MacDonald stopped at the portrait hole before opening it. "I'm going to go find her." She slipped out. Lily and James continued their discussion. (Mary's appearance convinced the eavesdropping children to go to bed.)

"Look, whatever. I'm going to bed." Lily turned to walk away. "I'll talk about it with you tomorrow."

And just like that, she departed. Half a minute later, James followed. Perhaps when he arrived in the dormitory, he would recount the conversation to Sirius, (and possibly Remus if he cared). Despite the fact his apology was rejected (or so he thought) James felt better for giving it. When he arrived, Sirius would be lazing about, Remus would be unpacking, Benjy would be doing " _Benjy_ things". Peter would still be missing. James was worried, but he would never admit it.

There were a lot of things James wouldn't admit. _Perhaps he ought to change that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird note to end it on, but I mostly wanted to get it done. 
> 
> Next chapter preview, titled "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back": "There was something not quite right about the window, Peter thought while staring into an empty compartment from the hallway. It took a moment for him to realise the reason it didn't look quite right was because the glass panels had been removed. 
> 
> But Peter Pettigrew was not a curious boy, so he simply put the oddity out of his mind and continued searching for his friends. "
> 
> Kudos and reviews (especially in-depth ones) are appreciated!


End file.
